Roman's Angel
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Roman is head over heels in love, with his classmate, his angel, Dean Ambrose. Except only one problem...He hardly anything about him, and is afraid to talk to him. His angel is a mystery to him. Will he ever learn more about him? Will Dean feel the same for him?
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:37 AM in the morning, middle of October. To everyone else, it was just another day of going to school. But to Roman Reigns, it was the only time that he got to see him. His angel.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, he huddled himself more into his jacket. He was waiting outside, waiting for him arrive. He sat on one of the park's benches, hoping he would see him soon. He would have to go inside soon, for it was almost time for school to begin.

More students were starting to show up, most of them heading inside the school building across the street. Some stood nearby, gossiping, laughing with each other, talking about other students, teachers that they disliked. Some getting high off of weed, play fighting with each other.

Amongst the other students, sitting up against a tree, writing, or drawing something in a notebook, was him. A smile graced Roman's face. His angel was finally here.

He was wearing the same clothes that Roman had noticed on him before many times. A black leather jacket, which he probably had on a black or grey shirt underneath. Jeans with holes at the knees. A beanie hat, which covered most of his hair, except a few blonde strands over his eyes. His eyes were a light shade blue.

Currently those blue eyes were focused on whatever he was working on in his notebook. Roman had never seen what he wrote or drew in it. At times he wanted to ask what was in it, except it would be awkward since they have never once spoken to each other. Only passed each other in the hallways, or seen each other in classes.

His angel was a mystery to him. He didn't know much about him. All he knew was that he never really spoke to anyone in school, kept to himself, always creating something in that notebook of his. He also knew his name, thankfully to a few teachers calling on him in some of his classes.

His name was Dean Ambrose. And Roman had a huge crush on him. In fact, he was head over heels in love with him, and had started refering to him as his angel. It might have seemed stupid to others, to be in love with someone you hardly knew. But, what Roman felt in his heart for him was true. The whole mystery that Dean Ambrose was just made him fall more and more for him.

He stared at him from afar, admiring him. There was a small smile on his face. His angel looked to be at peace, not bothered by anything going on around him. Not even once noticing Roman staring at him.

Roman just wanted to go up to him and kiss him. But, that probably wouldn't end up good. He had to force himself to just sit there, and watch him from a distance. Knowing that his love might go unrequited. Knowing that there was no chance of ever being with him.

 _'I want to, so badly...but I can't tell you.'_

"You know, he's going to think you're a creep for staring at him."

Roman turned around, hearing the voice of his best friend, Seth Rollins. He held two cups of coffee in his hands, waiting for Roman to take one of them.

"Oh. Hi, Seth. I didn't notice that you were here." He said, taking one of the cups from him.

The two-toned teenager rolled his eyes. "You never notice me when your Juliet is around." He sat down on the bench with him. "So, whats he up to this time?"

"Creating something in his notebook." Roman said, turning his eyes back to Dean. A blush crept up on his cheeks. "He's so beautiful..."

"Maybe you should stop acting like some lovesick puppy, and go talk to him."

"And what would I say?"

"Ask him about what he's drawing, or writing in that notebook of his."

"I don't want to intrude. That could be private." Dean had now closed his notebook, standing up. Putting the backpack he had back on his shoulder, and wrapping the scarf he wore more tightly around himself.

Roman couldn't help but feel concerned. "I hope he doesn't get sick...Looks like he might be cold."

"Why don't you go over there then, and warm him up?"

"And get myself punched in the face?"

"You know it'll be worth it just to feel his body against yours once."

"Don't make think about it...The more I do, the more my heart yearns for him."

"You're such a pussy." That earned Seth a glare from him. Seth suddenly started yelling. "Hey! My friend here likes your butt!"

Roman put a hand over his mouth. Luckily, Dean was too far away to hear what Seth had said.

He took his hand off of Seth's mouth. "Can you not do that?"

"What? Play cupid here?" Seth smiled at him.

"No, ruin my life. I don't want Dean to know I have feelings for him."

"And that you're a creep." They both stood up from the bench, heading towards the school. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Well, since we don't know each other, and I'm too shy to even befriend him...probably never."

"You're hopeless. You need to get over your fear of rejection and just confess. Or at least talk to him, get to know him."

"And what about you? Have you confessed to Finn how you feel about him?"

"Hey, at least I'm friends with him, and have known him for a while. You on the other hand..."

"Shut up, Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

After he had finished putting his stuff in locker, he leaned up against it, looking at his phone.

Still no reply back. Yet.

He let out a long sigh, feeling very anxious for what was about to come soon. He hated it that he had lowered him to this level.

But knew that if he didn't go to him, he would tell the whole school about his secret. He had to obey him. He couldn't anyone else knowing.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it, and saw he had message.

 **'I'm here. Meet me in basement. Now.'**

He put his phone back in his pocket, and started running to where he was. On his way, he accidently shoved somebody. He turned, apologizing to the other person. He didn't get a good look at his face, but from the looks of it, he seemed worried.

 **0000000**

He had finally made it down here. He was such a hurry to make down here, so he had to catch his breath for moment. Behind him was another person, smirking at his bent over form.

When he leaned back up, the other placed his hands over his eyes, startling him.

"Guess who."

"Corbin, you son of a bitch. Let me go."

Baron laughed, letting go of him. He turned around to face the other, glaring at him.

"Don't fucking do that shit."

"Aww, I didn't know you were scared of the wolf, Ambrose?"

"Fuck off." He snarled at him. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course I didn't. Your secrets safe with me. Now, how about we get down to business."

"Gladly."

"But first, I want you to lower pants so I can see that nice, tight ass of yours."

"Fuck you Baron, that wasn't part of our deal!"

"Calm down, pretty boy. I only just want to look, while you suck my cock."

Dean let out a huff, getting more annoyed by him. "Fine. But don't you dare try anything." He unbuckled his belt, lowering his jeans, and boxers, while Baron took his cock out, stroking it a few times.

Dean got down on his knees, looking at Baron's length with disgust. He didn't want to do this, but he had no other choice.

"C'mon, do what you do best."

"Fuck you."

Baron grabbed his head, forcing his length into his mouth. Not giving him time to adjust to it. Baron's cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag a few times.

He hated this so much, being used like sex toy. Baron's length moving in and out. While he was busy, trying to forget that this was happening, Baron his other hand down to his ass, circling his entrance.

Dean looked up at him, giving a warning glare. Baron just chuckled, smirking down at him. "Relax. I'm just trying to make you feel good, too."

But for Dean, Baron doing this, it wouldn't make him feel good. Every time he did this, he never let any of the other men touch him there. He was still a virgin, and wanted to do it with someone he loved. Not some old pervert, or asshole who bullies him in school.

Baron's movements became erratic. With both hands, he grabbed the back of Dean's head, holding it down. He released in Dean's mouth, forcing him to swallow it all down. Dean felt like he was about to be sick.

He finally let go of him, sliding down onto the floor. Dean joined him on the other side, coughing because of the nasty taste of his cum.

"That...that fucking amazing...I'll let you know when I need you again."

"Kay. Whatever."

"You got some cum on your face."

"Fuck off." Dean said, wiping it away. "I need to get to class."

"You might as well until lunch." Baron said, lighting up joint. He handed it to Dean, who took a drag off of it.

He stared spaced out a bit, looking at anything besides the other here with him. He could hear him talking, but he wasn't really listening. Today, and many others, would be just another day of hell for him. He couldn't wait until he could finally get out of here. He was so sick and tired of this place.

 _'Just another day of fucking misery.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Roman admired the other boy, Dean Ambrose as he sat in front of him. They were in their last class of school for today. Luckily for Roman, Dean was in pretty much all of his classes. He always sat in the back, that way so he could look at Dean without him noticing.

He didn't see him until lunchtime. He wondered what he was doing, worried about him. The other seemed very tired, always quiet still. He never really noticed Roman or just about anyone for that matter. He wished he could work up the courage to talk to him, get to know him more. It was probably never going to happen, no matter how much he wished it would.

He felt a nodge against his shoulder. Seth was sitting beside him. "Can you stop being a creep for once?" He whispered.

"Shut up." Roman said.

"He has headphones on. He's not going to hear us speaking to each other."

"Yeah, but still. He's just right in front of us. Besides, I don't feel right talking about him while he's only a few feet away."

"What are you two talking about?" They both looked up, seeing Baron in front of them. Roman and Seth were friends with him.

"Uh, nothing. Just Roman here was wondering who this boy is front of us." Seth said, pointing at Dean.

Roman was ready to murder Seth. He could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Who? This kid?" Baron said, looking down at Dean. "This is Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah, we know...just Roman here wants to be friends with him."

"Seth..." Roman gritted his teeth, glaring over at the other.

"Well, good luck. The kid hardly ever talks to anybody. If I were you I wouldn't even bother trying to be friends with him."

"Why not?" Roman asked.

"Because, Ambrose here is a fucking idiot." He slammed his hand on the table, making Dean jump. "Hey, stupid. I'm talking to you."

Dean took off his headphones, not happy he was being bothered by Baron again. "What do you want?"

"Your writing."

"So?"

"What you writing about?"

"Thats none of your business."

"Here let me see." He said, picking the paper Dean had on his desk.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"I just want to see what you're writing...Hmm..." His eyes read over what was written on the paper. "Huh? What the fuck is this shit?"

"Give it back to me, Baron!"

"Have a look at this guys. See what Ambrose here writes?" He handed the paper over to Roman.

Roman didn't want to look at it. He didn't feel right taking the paper from Baron, seeing what Dean was writing. But he couldn't help but to read what was on it.

 _'This place is so cold, so empty_

 _I long for a better life, something much more than this_

 _I can't stand the poison in the air_

 _It makes me sick_

 _I need to get away_

 _This is not the way it should be_

 _There's gotta be something, someone out there_

 _To make life worth it again.'_

"Give it back to me!" The paper was yanked out of his hands. Roman looked up, seeing how upset Dean was.

"I...I..." He tried to apologize, but he just couldn't get the words out. This was the first time that they have ever interacted. But it was not going the way that Roman imagined that it would.

"Baron, why can't you and your friends leave me alone?"

"Its fun, especially with how you react."

"Fuck off. I don't need this. I already have enough going on in my life."

The bell rang, and Dean was one of the first students out of the classroom. Roman got up out of his seat, rushing to follow him. He needed to apologize. He didn't want Dean to hate him.

He noticed him near his locker. He went over to him, calling out his name. "Hey! Dean!"

Dean looked up, seeing him. "What? What the fuck do you want?"

"I...I'm so sorry for how Baron treated you. I didn't want to read what you were writing, it was rude of me to."

"Save it! I don't need your fucking apologies. You're just like him."

"Dean, please. Let me make it up to you. I just want to be friends."

"Fuck you!" Dean slammed his locker shut. "I'm sure Baron has told you so much about me. Fuck, he probably told you all the 'dirty' details about my life."

"Dean, I don't know anything about you..."

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't ever speak to me again!" He took off from Roman, running down the school hallways.

Roman felt so ashamed of himself. He should have done something to stop Baron, should have stood up for Dean. But, he sat there and did nothing.

Seth stood beside him now, currently amused by Roman's distress. "Smooth, Romeo, smooth. You've won over Juliet."

"Shit...what am I going to do, Seth?"

"I don't know, but I know I hate to be in your shoes right now."

 **0000000000**

Hours later, Dean was dropped off by his girlfriend, Renee Young, at his friends house. He spent some time with her, before going to see Sami. He had known Sami Callihan for a while, and he seemed to be the only person that Dean knew who was not like the rest of this shitty town he lived in. His girlfriend, Renee lived out of town, and it wasn't often he got to see her.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hi. You got some weed on you?"

"Yeah, I do. Did something happen at school today, man? You only smoke when you're upset."

Dean sat down on the beaten up couch with his friend, taking a hit off of the bowl. "Baron and his friends...I need to move get out of here, Sami. The whole school is going to know about my secret. I'm so fucked..."

"Hey, calm down, okay? Its going to be alright."

"Easy for you to say." Once he had finally calmed down, he curled up laying against Sami.

Sami put his arm around him, helping him get more comfortable. He had always liked Dean more than just as a friend. He wouldn't tell him though, cause it would fuck up their friendship, plus the kid was only seventeen years old. Where Sami was bit older, twenty-two, high school drop out, and made most of his money by selling drugs.

"When do you want me to take you home?" He asked the youngest.

"Not until tomorrow...I don't want to go home, not to that abusive asshole."

"You should live with me. You need to get away from him. Me and your girlfriend worry about you."

"I'll be alright. I can deal with it."

"Like fuck you will be. You can try to hide it, Dean, but we know whats going on. Have seen the bruises."

"Look, you don't need to worry so much, alright? Besides, if I leave him then my mom dies. He'll pull the plug."

"Yeah, he forces you to go out and make money for him." Sami growled. The more he thought about Dean's living situation, with him and his stepdad, the more it made him want to kill the bastard. "Its so fucked up...I don't know why you're letting yourself get hurt."

"You know why. I'm doing this that way so my mom will live. When she wakes up, then it is over. She'll leave him and everything will be fine again."

"But how long will it be until that happens? It could be months, maybe years before she does."

Dean kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I? The asshole ain't going to kill me or anything. I can wait...and deal with it, for however long it takes."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Roman got up early again. Always at the same time. So he could wait outside for him, his angel, Dean. But, this time it would be different...

Since yesterday, after the incident in class, he had been worrying so much. He screwed up, big time.

 _'Fuck...I don't know what to do...'_ He thought, while running a hand down his face. _'How am I supposed to make it up to him? How am I supposed to let it him know how truly sorry I am? Fucking hell...he probably hates me now.'_

He looked over, seeing that it was almost about to be seven am. He couldn't lay in bed forever and mope. He figured that when he would see Dean again, that he would go up to him and try to apologize as best he could.

 _'I hope he forgives me...I really don't want him to hate me all because of Baron.'_

He got up and started getting ready for school. He checked his phone, seeing that Seth hadn't called or texted him yet, which meant that he was probably still asleep.

He headed downstairs, seeing that his was mom up, making breakfast, and that his sister, Amy, was watching cartoons.

"Good morning, mom."

"Morning honey. You staying for breakfast this time?"

"I can't, mom. I have to get to school."

"But the bus doesn't get here until at least 7:30."

"I know, but you know I took up early morning classes." Which was a lie. And he felt bad for lying to her, but he didn't want his mom to know yet that he was in love with someone.

"You never did before, so why the sudden change? Is there any other reason you're going so early?"

"Uh, no..." He said, grabbing a box of poptarts from the cupboard. He took a pack out, putting it in the microwave.

"Roman's in love with his new girlfriend." Amy said, teasing him.

His mother eyed him. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No! No, I don't! Amy! What you said isn't true, so stop telling lies."

"Yes you do. You're always daydreaming about her."

"I'll deal with you later. Mom, I gotta go now. I'll see you after school."

"Alright, honey."

 **0000000000000000**

He hurried down the block towards the school building. He checked the time on his watch, seeing it was 7:24. He looked up and saw that Dean was already outside, in the same spot where he usually sat. He hurried over to him, knowing that he had only a little bit of time alone with him before anyone else arrived.

"Dean!" He called out his name, getting his attention. When he saw that it was Roman calling out his name, his scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, putting his notebook back in his bag.

Roman rushed over to him, seeing that Dean was ready to get away from him as fast as he could. But he wasn't about to let that happen. He backed him up against the tree, blocking him from going anywhere.

"Get away from me. Now." Dean growled up at him.

"Dean, I'm so sorry for what happened in class yesterday. I should have stood up for you, but I was too nervous to do anything. I also didn't mean to look at what you were writing. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

"Baron told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

"Look, I'm not stupid, okay? I know you want to use me just like he does, so just tell me what it is you really fucking want. I don't have all day."

Roman was taken aback. "Use you? What...No! Dean, no! I don't know what it is going on between you and Baron. Shit, all I know is that he's a jerk to you for no reason."

"So, you don't know anything, right?"

"No, I don't. Look, just because I'm friends with him it doesn't mean that I agree with what he does. The guys an ass. He used to pick on me in middle school."

"Then why are you friends him?"

"I honestly don't know...he apologized, but I don't know if he really meant it or not. Look, I don't want anything from you...its just..." He wasn't sure how to say this without embarrassing himself. "I...I've been watching you for a little while now..." _'Oh god, did I really just say that?!'_...and I've always thought you seemed like an interesting person, wanted to get to know you more. I just couldn't work up the courage to try and talk to you. I...I just want to be friends with you."

Dean didn't know what to think. He had never really noticed Roman, gave him any thought up until now. Here he was, offering him his friendship and he didn't know whether or not he could trust him. He was always very cautious about getting close to people, for fear of letting himself get hurt.

"I'll think about it. Give me some time to think about it and I'll let you know my answer."

"Okay, please do. I really do like you, Dean, and I think we would be good friends." He said, stepping away from him.

"Sure. What makes me so interesting to you anyway?" He asked, curious to know his answer.

"Well, I like it that even though you put up with so much shit here, that you still remain strong. I also like it that you seem to be a good writer and artist. I wish I could be good at that."

"Mm. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you in class I guess."

"Okay. And Dean. Before you go, I remember what you wrote yesterday."

"What about it?"

"I just...hope you're okay. If you need anyone to talk to I'll be happy to listen."

Hearing this surprised him. A small part of him thought that maybe Roman didn't mean any harm, that maybe he was being sincere. Still, he had to be careful. He couldn't give out his trust so easily. "Thanks, Roman."


	5. Chapter 5

It had happened again. It was almost midnight and Dean Ambrose was still awake. He stared back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was a bruise forming underneath his left eye.

"Fucking asshole...He can rot in hell for all I care..." He whispered.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide it, that his teachers would ask what had happened. He would make up another lie again, no big deal. This wasn't the first time this happened and it wouldn't be the last.

 **0000000000000**

"Mmm...Yeah, baby...Suck my cock like your mouth was made for it..."

Baron was moaning above him, while he worked on getting him off. He was trying to hurry up, wanting to get this over with. Especially since Baron was touching him more...he had even suggested taking it a bit further, which Dean had turned down. He wouldn't give Baron the satisfation of letting him be his first. He wanted his first time to be special.

"Oh shit..." The other was getting close. He grabbed the back of his head, holding it in place, forcing him to swallow down all of his cum.

"You were amazing, like always." Baron said, slumping down to floor with him.

"Whatever." He yelped, when he felt his ass being slapped.

"So, when can I have a piece of this ass?"

"When you learn not to think with your dick and actually get a brain, which will be never."

"So, I can't fuck you?"

"One, I have a girlfriend. Two, I'm not gay. Three, even if I was, I wouldn't be into you. You're a jerk."

"A jerk who knows that your daddy makes you whore your ass for money."

"Screw you." He stood up, putting his hoodie back on. "I gotta go. Please don't text me again."

"You know that that won't happen." He came up behind Dean, pulling him against him.

"Let go of me." Dean growled, ready to attack him if needed to.

"Remember Ambrose, I know all of your secrets. I can use you however I want. And if you don't do what I ask you to, the whole school will know everything."

 **0000000000**

It was now lunchtime. He was trying to catch up on some sleep before class, when he heard someone sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dean."

He looked over, seeing that it was Roman who had decided to sit with him.

"Oh, its just you."

"What happened to your face?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a bruise underneath your eye. Dean, what happened?"

He sighed. "Its nothing, alright? Ended up falling and hurting myself."

"Okay, I was just concerned is all. What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing...Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for a bit?"

"You know I haven't made up my mind yet on whether or not I want to be friends with you, right?"

"I know...Its just that...I don't know...My mom is busy tonight, working late, my sister is going to be at my grandma's house, and Seth is busy with Finn. So, I wanted some company over, preferably you."

"So, do you actually want my company or do you just want me to come over because no one else will?"

"No, I've been wanting you to come over for a while now actually. I think about you a lot, Dean."

Oh my god..." Dean couldn't help but laugh at this. "Dude, you are weird and creepy...not that thats a bad thing. Just...are you in love with me or something?"

 _'If only you knew...'_ "N-no...I just think you're a very interesting person is all..."

"Sure you're not. I'll believe that when you aren't blushing." He said, teasing him. "I'm just messing with you. Alright, fine."

"Fine what?"

"C'mon." Dean grabbed his bag, standing up.

"Dean, class is not for another few minutes..."

"We're not going to class. We're ditching this shithole. Going to your place."

"Dean! What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. As long as you follow my lead."

"Alright. Just let me go grab some stuff from my locker. Wait for me, okay?"

"I'll be right here."

Roman left the cafeteria, heading down the school hallways. He texted Seth before going over to his locker.

 **'Dean's coming over to my house. :)'**

He soon got a reply back.

 **'That's wonderful! Make sure to use a condom and lube.'**

Roman rolled his eyes at his friends reply.

 **'Haha, very funny, Seth.**

 **'You love me. So, what are you two actually going to do?'**

 **'I don't know yet...maybe watch a movie or something?'**

 **'Put on some gay porn. That'll impress him.'**

 **'Is sex all you ever think about?'**

 **'Hey, I'm excited to be spending time with Finn tonight. Wish me luck! And have fun with Juliet.'**

Roman brought his hand up to his face, shaking his head. "Of course..."

"Hey, you ready?"

Roman heard Dean's voice behind him. He quickly put his phone away, hoping he didn't see any of his texts.

"Um...yeah. Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. C'mon. Lets go." He grabbed Roman's arm, leading him towards the nearest exit.

 **000000000**

Soon, the both of them arrived at Roman's place. Roman unlocked the door, letting them both inside.

"Nice place you got here." Dean said, taking a look around. Anyone else's home was better than his.

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged.

"Okay. I'm going to order some pizza for us. My room's upstairs, second door on the right. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right up."

"Alright." Dean headed upstairs, while Roman called to order the pizza. He opened the door to Roman's room, going in.

He felt uncomfortable, being here at Roman's place. He seemed nice, which Dean liked. He might have to consider being his friend after all.

He took a look around Roman's room. He noticed a few wrestling DVDs on his shelf which made him smile. Something that they both had in common. He also noticed something on his desk that caught his eye.

It was a painting. A painting of him. "What the hell...he made a picture of me..."

He was wearing a beanie hat in the painting, few strands of his auburn hair covering his right eye, and he was smiling.

 _'Haven't smiled like that in long a time...'_

There was also some writing on the painting.

 _I wish I could be the reason for the smile upon your face_

 _I wish you would smile at me_

 _Just once would be enough for me_

 _You are so beautiful and so amazing_

 _My angel, Dean Ambrose, I love you_

He put the painting back on the desk. He sat on the bed, thinking over what he had just seen, what he had just read. Roman Reigns...is in love with him? He didn't know what to do or think about this new information.

He was surprised with himself, with how he was taking it. He should have been weirded out, disgusted by his creepiness. But he didn't feel that way. A small part of him felt happiness. That he knew he was special, important, worth so much to someone. That he was the reason someone else was smiling.

He heard the door open, seeing Roman standing in the doorway. He came in, sitting down next to Dean on the bed.

"The pizza will be here in forty-five minutes."

"Okay."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Um...actually...we need to talk."

Roman was confused. "Okay, about what...?"

"I saw that picture you drew of me."

Roman's whole world came crashing down upon him. Dean knew. He knew that he was in love with him. He was so fucked. He had forgotten that the painting he drew of Dean was just sitting right there on his desk, in plain sight.

"Fuck...shit..."

"Roman, you're actually in love me...that's why you were blushing when I was joking around with you."

"I'm so embarrassed...ugh..." Roman groaned, just wanting to hide away right now. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about? Yeah, I am a little bit weirded out, but I will admit...I...actually kind of like it that I mean so much to you."

"R-really?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. So, how long have you been in love with me?"

"For quite a while now. Ever since that first day I saw you."

"When?"

"Ever since last year, in November. I saw you, just sitting outside curled up underneath the tree you always sit under. You seemed to be upset. I wanted to go up to you and ask if you were okay, but it would have been very awkward. You looked up and your eyes are what pulled me in, got me hooked on you. Blue eyes...the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. And they were full of tears. And a part of me justed wanted to go over there and protect you from whatever it was that was causing you pain."

Dean remembered that day. That was the day that he had found out that he mother was in a coma. When he knew it would just be him and his abusive stepdad at home.

He didn't have no words to describe how he felt. All he knew is that since Roman had told him how he felt, something inside him stirred. Some strange new feeling that he couldn't explain. And right now, the only thing that made sense was how warm, safe, and comfortable he felt being near Roman.

He scooted closer to him, staring into those grey eyes. His eyes lingered upon the other's lips, wondering what it would be like to just feel them upon his...

"Dean, are you okay?"

He didn't respond back, just leaned in closer placing his lips upon Roman's.

This took Roman by surprise. This had to be a dream. This couldn't possibly happening. His angel, Dean, was kissing him. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.

He started kissing back, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist pulling him into his lap. He ran tongue along his bottom lip, seeking access which Dean granted. His angel tasted so sweet, he couldn't get enough of him.

Dean was so lost in this moment, finding himself enjoying kissing Roman. His hands tangled themselves in Roman's hair, and oh god, it felt so soft. He moaned into the kiss, feeling his hand running down the small of his back.

Suddenly, he was on his back, laying underneath Roman. They never broke contact, both still connected to each other. He could feel one of Roman's hands underneath his shirt and he could feel how aroused he was, which made him realize the situation he was getting himself into.

He broke the kiss, pulling away slightly from Roman. "W-wait..."

"Oh...I'm sorry...am I moving too fast for you?"

"N-no...don't be sorry...i-its just...oh god..."

"What is it?"

"This is a mistake. R-Roman...I'm flattered that you feel so much for me, but I can't return your feelings."

"What?"

"I'm just confused right now...Roman, I don't want to continue this. I can't stay here, I'll only end up hurting you."

"But you kissed me, Dean. You let me kiss you back. You can't tell me that you don't feel something."

"I don't. I don't feel anything for you." He stood up, pulling back on his hoodie and grabbing his bag. "I can't stay. I'm so sorry Roman, for making you think that I was falling for you."

And with that he left. Leaving Roman sitting there wondering what had gone wrong. Why Dean was suddenly denying that he hadn't felt something. He knew that he did and he wasn't just going to let him slip away just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay, so sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block. Hate that. Just trying to make sure everything that I write comes out the way I want it to. Its been so long since updating this story. But now I'll be working on it more :) I already know how I want it to end, and I'll let everyone know, that something eventful will happen. I'll drop hints towards it in future chapters, but until we get closer to the end, no one will know what it is.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :) Also, August 16th is when I get to meet Jon Moxley! :D Met him back in 2016, which was amazing! The day before Battleground. So, get to do that again and I'll let you all know how that goes :)**

It had been a few days since Roman had last seen Dean. Ever since that afternoon that confessed his feelings, that he kissed him. The auburn haired teen hadn't been to school. Roman couldn't call or text him because he didn't have his number. He had no idea where Dean lived either.

Roman was pretty much worried. Worried that he had screwed up any chances of at least being friends with him. Worried about what was going on with him, why he hadn't came to school. He hoped that Dean was alright. And he hope that they could also talk things over.

Him and Seth were outside, walking over to his place. Seth was going on about one of the students in their class, Kevin Owens.

"So, I'm just minding my own business, heading to art class. And then he justs bumps into me, knocking me over. I almost hurt my leg falling over."

"Did he do it on purpose?" Roman asked.

"I'm not sure...I couldn't tell you to be honest." Seth shrugged. "He didn't seem to be paying attention because he was talking to his friend, Sami Zayn."

"He seems like a nice guy. I never really had any problems with him."

"Yeah well, he needs to pay more attention. So, enough about my day. Whats going on with you and Dean?"

Roman looked away from him, frowning. "I have no idea...We haven't spoken since that day..."

"Since that you kissed him?"

"Yeah...I think he's avoiding me."

"Hmm...it sounds like you need to win over your Juliet." Seth smiled.

"Seth!" Roman yelled at him. "This is serious! I didn't just risk a chance at relationship with him, but any chances of us being friends also!"

The two toned teen put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Hey, relax. I'm sure things will work out just fine. Dean probably just needs time to think is all."

"I hope you're right."

The two of them continued their walk to Seth's house. On their way there, Seth started talking about Finn, which Roman didn't really care to pay attention to. As his friend talked on about how the Irish teen helped him with his homework. He looked up ahead, glancing at an old, beat up car parked on the side of the street near Seth's house.

It seemed pretty weird for the car to be sitting there, cause neither teen had seen it before. Roman wouldn't have paid it any more attention, but since the window was rolled down he heard something that sounded like someone getting slapped.

"You fucking little bitch!" The man in the front seat was yelling at someone who was kneeling between his legs. He grabbed at the person's hair, lifting their face up. Roman's mouth fell open, upon seeing who it was.

"You tried to bite my dick?!"

"Y-you...ugh! You shouldn't...b-be touching me where you're not allowed to."

"I'll touch you anywhere I want since I paid for you!"

Dean yanked his head out of the man's grasp, punching him in the face. "I am not some cheap whore you can just put your tiny dick inside of! Just give me my fucking money and let me out of here!"

Dean was about to lay another punch on him, but the man caught him by his wrists. He brought him up and shoved him onto the seat. Dean struggled to get out from underneath him, kicking and clawing at him.

"Get off!"

"I will get a piece of this ass whether you want me to or not."

Roman had had enough of watching. He ran over the car. He tried the door, finding out that it was locked. He cursed, raising his fist up and punching the window. The punch was enough to break the glass, which startled both the man and Dean.

"Get the fuck off of him!" He grabbed man, getting him off of Dean. He threw him to the ground, then went to go help the other, who was embarrassed and shocked at seeing him.

"R-Roman...what are you doing here?"

"Lets get you out of here." He grabbed onto his hand, getting him out of the car. The other had cum on his lower lip and bruise forming on his cheek.

"You can have him anyway! But the stupid bitch ain't getting paid!" The man yelled back at them. He got in his car, driving away.

Dean groaned, hiding his face in Roman's shoulder. "Fuck! Fuck..."

"Are you alright?" Roman asked him.

"Whats going on, Dean?" Seth ran over to them, also concerned.

"No, Roman. I'm not alright." Dean pulled away from him, his face staring at the ground.

"What were you doing in that man's car?" Roman asked him.

"What do you think? Making money." Dean said.

"But why? Why you would do something like that?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Dean looked up at him. "Just go, Roman. Leave me alone."

Roman came closer to him. "No, we need to talk, Dean. You've been avoiding me ever since that day."

"You need to stay away from me. Especially now that you know what I do." Dean turned around, about to head in the direction away from the other two. He didn't want to be near them now. They would laugh at him, think that he's disgusting.

"I don't think any less of you, Dean."

"You don't mean that..."

"I do. I may not understand why you do what you do, but I'm not going to judge you for it. But Dean, please. Talk to me when you're able to, alright?"

Dean smiled to himself a little. "Okay. We'll talk...But not now. I need to get home."

"Okay. And Dean, one more thing."

"What?"

Roman reached into his pocket, taking out some money for him.

"Roman...no. I can't...It wouldn't be right."

"I can see that you're upset that the guy didn't pay you. So, I'm giving you mine. Because I care."

"Please, don't worry about me, Roman. I'll be fine."

 **00000000000000**

But later, while lying in bed, Roman couldn't help but to worry about Dean. He could now see why he was closed up, didn't trust many people. He didn't think any less differently about him. He just wanted to know why, why Dean would subject himself to being mistreated like that. He wanted to help him, but he knew that Dean would have to make that choice for himself.

He was about to fall go to sleep, to try and take his mind off of him, when suddenly he heard some yelling from next door. He heard some glass being broken, and then something that sounded like a thud.

"Fuck..." He went to go shut his window, hopefully that way he wouldn't hear the fight next door. He went to go lay back in bed, but a loud sound on his window startled him. He turned around, getting a bit irritated now. He got up, going over to close the window, but someone from outside called his name.

"Roman! Roman, you still awake?"

He looked outside below him, seeing that it was Dean. He was a bit surprised to see him there. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Could you let me in?"

"Of course! Uh, hold on. I'll be down in a second."

Roman was happy to see the other teen outside of his room. He headed downstairs, being quiet so that he wouldn't wake his mom or his sister. He went to the door, opened it, and saw Dean standing on his porch.

"Hey." Dean smiled at him.  
"Hey." Roman smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"I heard yelling earlier...Was that you fighting with someone?"

Dean sat down on the porch swing. "You heard that, huh? Look, don't worry about me, okay?"

"I just can't stand seeing you upset or in any sort of pain." Roman sat down with him, grabbing his hand. "Please, Dean. You can trust me. I care about you."

Dean let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Me and my stepdad. We don't have a good relationship...we argue a lot. Its nothing, really."

"Okay. Why were you in that man's car today?"

"I have to get by somehow..."

"You'll end up getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself, okay? Roman, I just want to be with you right now. Your presence is comforting to me. No more talking, please?"

"Alright, no more. Can I hold you at least?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Roman put his arm around the other teen's shoulder. Dean snuggled up close to him, feeling very content being like this with him. He didn't understand why though, he was feeling this way for him. He never once felt attracted to another guy, but Roman was making him question himself. A part of him did want to find out if what he felt was true, but he couldn't just throw away what he had with Renee.

"Roman, I'm sorry for the other day."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you came to see me tonight."

Dean looked up at him. "You do know I can't be with you, right?"

"I understand. I'm just confused because I know that you feel something for me also."

"I won't deny that I do. But I can't give in to what I feel for you. I'm with somebody already. Roman, me and you are only meant be friends. Nothing else. Okay?"

"Okay." He was at least happy that him and Dean could be friends. But there would still always be that part of him that longed for more.

 **0000000000000**

 _'My mind is constantly flooded by thoughts of hate, of self doubt. I'm sitting in a room, drunk, feeling weird._

 _This place is weird. Life is weird. What I feel is weird._

 _Too many words going round and round. Can't make sense of them. It never stops. Music playing 24/7, always reminding me of my life._

 _I try not think about my home life. About what my girlfriend and Sami worry about. Its alright. I'm doing fine._

 _I try to cleanse myself of disgusting, shameful sins I'm forced to commit. Do anything that helps me to forget. My life is shit, my existance is meaningless. Everything around me doesn't feel real. I keep dwelling on the past, the present, connect everything together.'_

"Dean? What are you writing in there?"

He quickly shut his notebook, not wanting Renee to see what he was writing. "Nothing important!"

"Mhm. If it wasn't so important you wouldn't be writing about it."

Dean put his notebook away in bag. "Its all just mindless nonsense anyway." He stood up, turning around so he could hold her. "Whats important to me now is you." He leaned down, kissing her.

She kissed him back, smiling. While kissing each other, they both landed in her bed. He had his shirt off, and she was teasing him, her fingers playing with his nipples.

"Should get these pierced."

"No. I'm not into that."

"But it would be so hot."

"You riding me would be hot right now." He groaned, bucking his hips up.

"Oh baby." She moaned, while unbuttoning his pants, slowly getting them off, along with his boxers. He lifted up his hips, helping her. Once that was done, she leaned down, wanting to make him feel good.

He closed his eyes, feeling her mouth on his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip. His hips bucked up, and he moaned a bit. He would make sure to return the favor after she was done.

He was getting so lost in the feeling, that his mind started wandering how it would feel if it were Roman were doing this to him. How he would probably finger his ass, but he would ask permission first. He imagined that both happening at the same time would feel so amazing.

He pictured that it was Roman instead of Renee giving him pleasure right now. And because of that, one name fell from his lips, and it wasn't hers.

"R-Roman...f-feels so good..."

After those words came out of his mouth, Renee stopped what she was doing. He noticed and realized he had fucked up.

"F-fuck...Renee...I am so sorry..I-I didn't mean that..."

"Why did you say that boy's name and not mine? Dean, are you cheating on me?"

"No! No, I'm not!" He got up, trying to get his clothes back.

"Then why would you say his name!"

"I don't know! I don't know why!"

"But I think you do." She said to him, her voice too calm. "You're starting to like him. You have feelings for him."

"I don't...Okay...maybe I do...But they're not strong enough."

"Maybe not now, but you seem to be growing closer to him. And you're questioning yourself. Thinking about him while I'm giving you a blowjob."

He looked up at her, afraid of what else she would say. He didn't want this to end all because of a small, stupid part of himself.

"You're not...breaking up with me, are you?"

"I can't be with you if theres another on your mind. I'm sorry."

She left him alone in the room, leaving him with only his thoughts. He laid back on the bed, so upset with himself that he had fucked a good thing he had.

"What am I going to do..."

 _'I wonder how it all came to this. How I got so fucked up. Where it all had gone wrong. Everyone else around me, whether good or bad, they're all having fun. I see how different I am from all of them._

 _I don't belong here. I don't fit in. The only thing that gives me hope is death. I'll be at peace, will finally not be at war with myself. I pray that day comes soon.'_


End file.
